clue_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flames are going out
The Flames are going out. To solve their crime problem, Mr. Boddy was going to do a test to see if they would try to steal a five million dollar ruby and diamond fire replica. He announced about the replica to everyone. Indeed they were plotting to steal it. He hid the real replica and placed it with a fake one. Meanwhile, a female guest went into the Lounge and took the Candlestick which she had hidden under a table. Mrs. White went into Study and retrieved the Knife where she had hidden it. Mrs. Peacock entered the Hall and opened a dresser and found the Wrench inside. Professor Plum entered the Billiard Room and took the Revolver that was under the pool table. Mr. Green went to the Conservatory and smugly took his weapon there. Colonel Mustard found the Lead Pipe in the Kitchen. Mr. Boddy went into the Ball Room and put the fake replica on the red couch and was knocked on the head with the Wrench. “I put him to ashes” joked the guest as they left the room and took the false replica. She entered the Dining Room where she was attacked with the Candlestick. This guest switched weapons with the fallen one and fled to the Library with the fake replica. There she was tied up. The guest with the Rope took her weapon and the replica and went to the Hall where he was attacked with the Lead Pipe. This guest kept his weapon and stole the replica. In the Library the guest who was tied up managed to break free but was attacked by the guest with the Revolver. This guest took the Rope. The guest who had recovered from her attack with the Candlestick fled to the Billiard Room and attacked the guest with the Lead Pipe and took back the replica. The guest who now had the Rope was attacked with the Knife. This guest found the Wrench in the Library. The guest with the Wrench went in the room where Colonel Mustard found his first weapon. There was the guest with the Candlestick. The guest with the Wrench was really fast and attacked the other guest and let out a tiny sound of triumph as they stole the false replica WHO WAS THE LAST TO STEAL THE REPLICA? MRS. WHITE in the KITCHEN with the WRENCH. Mrs. Peacock was the who attacked Mr. Boddy in the Ball Room with the Wrench. But in turn was attacked by Miss Scarlet with the Candlestick. Miss Scarlet took the Wrench and fled into the Library where she was tied up by Mr. Green with the Rope. Mr. Green took the Wrench and was attacked by Colonel Mustard in the Hall with the Lead Pipe. Mustard kept the Lead Pipe. Miss Scarlet broke free from the Rope and was attacked by Professor Plum who then took the Rope. Mrs. Peacock had recovered from her attack and took the Candlestick which she used on Mustard in the Billiard Room. Professor Plum was attacked by Mrs. White who then took the Rope and found the Wrench. She went into the room where Colonel Mustard found his first weapon, the Kitchen. Mrs. White attacked Mrs. Peacock in the kitchen and then stole the false replica. Mr. Boddy later told the guests that it was fake and they tried to get at the real one but Boddy had hidden it.